Mistletoe
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: A Christmas Wish is Granted for two very Unlikely Lovers


Elena stood by the window, looking out across Midgar, eyes scanning the snow covered city, watching as people made their way home, bundled up in scarves and hats. She dragged her eyes away from the view long enough to take a small sip of the wine she held in her hand, swirling it round the glass thoughtfully. She'd never been a lover of wine; she found it dull so she rarely drank it however it was all Shin-Ra had to offer at these parties so for now it would do. Taking one last look through the glass, she moved back to her desk, sitting and placing the glass down, pulling open one of the drawers and rummaging around inside until she found a pen. It was Christmas Eve, children would be getting ready for bed in the hopes that Santa would bring presents in the morning and Couples would be cosy and warm in their homes…

And then there was Elena, in her office, on Christmas Eve, doing paperwork. Not that she minded, she didn't do parties but had agreed to come because of Reno and Rude's (Well mostly Reno's) constant whining. She pulled forward another pile of papers, lifting the top file off and started writing. Names, Dates, Times, Numbers…

It went on for a while until she heard her name.

"Laney? Yo Laney, Where'd you go?"

She sighed and took another paper off the pile.

"In here Pretty Boy"

The Redhead walked in, spying her at her desk and sighed heavily, walking over and leaning against it, looking down at the girl.

"Elena, for crying out loud it's Christmas Eve, what are you up here doing that for?"

She shrugged, turning a page or two…

"Urgh, Laney, Loosen up, you should be downstairs having fun"

"Reno, you know I don't do these kinds of things, I only came because you wanted me too, all I'll do downstairs is stand there and drink this crap, and at least up here I can get something useful done"

She smiled a little before looking down sharply as Reno's hand covered hers and he looked at her in amusement.

"Come on, just come downstairs for…I don't know, 5 minutes, I need a dance partner"

He gave her a look and she laughed, dropping the pen and leaning back in her chair.

"Go ask Cissnei or My Sister, they're both better dances than me, and way prettier too…"

She stood and walked back over to the window, looking out as Reno smirked behind her

"Better dancer's maybe but Prettier? Nah you're too gorgeous, look at you!"

He motioned to her and she looked down with a sigh. The dress code had been simple but festive, so she'd gone for a short Red dress with High heels, to match the dress obviously, finished off with silver accessories. In the heels she came up to Reno's shoulder, which she was rather pleased about but didn't let anyone else know obviously. She looked up at Reno, smirking at the unbelievable honesty on his face and turned away.

"Whatever…"

"I mean it! You're beautiful, you outshine all those other girls easy and I want you to come downstairs, no one should spend Christmas Eve alone Laney...Even if they want to"

Elena thought back to when she and Reno had had a similar conversation to this, He'd told her about his rough childhood in the Slums and she shuddered at the thought. He'd spent too many Christmases alone so he knew what he was talking about.

"Reno I..."

She flinched slightly as his hands came into contact with her skin, lightly touching her arms, running up them to hold her shoulders gently, looking past her into the cold night air and he smiled.

"What if I said I'd gotten you a present?"

He cast a sideways glance at her and she returned his gaze with wide eyes.

"I…I haven't got anything for you though"

He grinned and shook his head, leaning in a little closer.

"Look up, just above you…"

She felt her cheeks redden as he closed the distance between them ever so slightly and nodded, turning her gaze from him to the ceiling, her mouth falling open at what she saw. Tied in a red ribbon, hanging from the ledge just above them was a small bunch of Mistletoe. She felt his hand trail back down her arm to her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and she knew he was smiling.

And she did too.

"What do you say?"

She turned to face him, meeting those Sapphire eyes once again before wrapping her arms round his neck and pressing her lips against his, letting all her long hidden feelings out in a single moment. Reno felt his cheeks heat up but ignored them, slipping his arms round her waist and returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. When they broke apart they caught each other's eyes and a little giggle escaped Elena's lips as she turned to look out the window again, leaning into the Redhead's warm embrace as a Star shot across the sky and he pointed to it with a smile…

"Quick, Make a Wish"

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

She didn't need to; she had everything she wanted, right here, right now.

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
